Trappings of a Honey bee
by Macaronic-Paradox
Summary: On Harry's orders Ruth steps out of character but is he ready for what he's unleashed? A bit of HR cheeky fluff :D
1. Chapter 1

Let me know if you enjoy this, it's a bit of light fun that I couldn't help having with my two favourite spooks ;D

don't own them.

* * *

**Trappings of a Honey Bee**

**Part 1**

Dashing his signature on each of the papers, Ruth waited the other side of Harry's desk.

"So Ruth, you haven't told me how you found the training exercise."  
"erh no, well it was ok, I suppose"

"Excellent, so what did they have you doing?"

"oh just the usual drills."

Stumping his signature on the last paper he got up from his chair, forms in hand, and perched himself on the edge of his desk in front of her." well I know that, but what area?... Adam had a gadget update. You should hear him spouting the wonders of all things digital... I think Malcolm's found a new best friend."

The unlikely pairing caused Ruth to chuckle but despite her laughter she was still uneasy at revealing to Harry just what _she'd_ been practising all weekend.

"comon' now Ruth I'm intrigued, not least because you've scored top marks."

"What? How do you know that?" Ruth asked, rather shocked he knew.

"I get them emailed to me" Harry replied somewhat defensively. He began to grin "What secret talents are you hiding?"

"Nothing... I just had to persuade a mark to let me use his phone." Ruth wondered if her version of the truth would be bought and cursed that she wasn't allocated to the 'deceit and deception' course.

"That's it?...borrow a phone?" Harry sounded both surprised and sceptical at such a simple task. He shot her a searching look, and sure enough she realised how ridiculously simple she'd made it sound and knew she'd have to elaborate.

"OK well it was his home phone and he wasn't there when we met" '_right!_ _escape, escape now before he asks any more questions!' "_...right so shall I take those from you?"

Ruth went to take the papers from his hand but Harry drew them back out of her reach. His face alight with mischief as he pieced together possible explanations.

Ruth reached for the papers again but this time he held them behind his back and failing to snatch them left her pinned rather close to Harry chest. "Harry!?" Ruth was left taken back at his playful behaviour. Eye to eye, his close proximity suddenly dawned on her and edging back slightly she regained a modest sized gap to separate them.

Harry chuckled, "You're very keen to get out of here."

Unsure exactly why she was justifying herself she gave him an excuse. "Well I've a lot of work to get on with." Untrue, but she hoped he'd now ease off on the interrogation.

Harry utilised an adorable pout that he combined with a, knee weakening, puppy dog face. "Just taking an interest Ruth."

Sure enough any possible trace of annoyance was replaced by a flutter, swimming in her stomach and the realisation that he'd probably find out sooner or later anyway. Sighing she gave in. "The target was a new recruit. He was on orders to remain in a bar till further notice but I had to persuade him to take me to his home and then secretly borrow his phone to call HQ..._now_ can I have the papers?"

The papers remained behind his back and Harry's eyebrows arched across his brow, "wait...you set a honey trap?"

Ruth's only answer was a tinted rose blush glowing from her cheeks and she awkwardly looked anywhere but his face.

Harry didn't laugh as she expected he might, instead his voice lowered to an intermit tone. "and full marks? ...Well there's a Lucky chap." Harry winked as a still blushing Ruth.

Meeting his gaze, she admitted "I'm not so sure he felt that way once he realised he'd been conned."

"Hmm..." Harry indiscreetly eyed Ruth from top to toe. "well er.. can you blame him? "He knew this conversation was now straying into that grey zone of their relationship, one beyond professional opinions but he could barely help himself.

The guilt in her face remained and caused him to speak with more sincerity "I wouldn't worry yourself, these drills are usually set up so you'd_ have_ to screw someone over. He's only himself to blame for mucking up." His free hand found her shoulder and moving it down her arm his fingers trailed over the material of her jumper gently squeezing her arm.

His reassuring touch caused her to relax but it could only party sooth her guilt. "Thanks, but I didn't enjoy 'screwing him over'."

Holding eye contact Harry bit his tongue yet still couldn't help his audacious reply. "Well erm.. perhaps you haven't screwed the right person..."Shifting his weight on the desk, eyes still fixed with hers, his voice discovered a huskiness as his eyes danced with mischief and tongue rolled over his lips. "I don't doubt that if you did, you'd be left rather satisfied."

_'OK so I guess Harry's taken the lid of the innuendo jar... just be cool, say something clever'._... Ruth stood facing Harry her mouth slightly agape and temporarily unable to construct a sentence... '_Ok so it doesn't have to be clever, but say something....any thing....Speak!'_

Ruth choked as her checks flushed a primrose red. "satisfied?"

"hmm..." The devil in his eyes, he murmured his agreement before continuing. "So tell me, it's been a while since I've had any updates in _my_ field training, which leaves me rather disadvantaged, don't you think?"

"well, I suppose " Ruth's mind was still 10 second behind not quite able to believe the turn in conversation.

"Perhaps you could tell me then, what-er, what would I look out for if I were _your _target... in a honey trap that is?" 

"what?" she choked in a higher pitch than intended.

"An educative demonstration if you like... of your newly acquired skills." His lips flickered with cheek, unsure if she'd take the bait.

Astounded, Ruth barley reacted. Her mind ran away with her, a mix of fear, excitement and empowerment. _Was she dreaming..again?_

_'you can do this just summarise what to look out for. This is professional enough, sortof.'_

"well I guess I'd would probably meet you somewhere familiar to you, somewhere you felt safe."

"go on." Harry appeared honestly interested, which helped reassure Ruth's nerves as she regurgitated the field manual.  
"Right, well I would get close to the target, to you, physically that is, and start a conversation, keeping it light-hearted, playful even."

"Hmm" Harry nodded as he gazed levelly into her eyes.

"so we'd be talking, obviously, and then I'd create an excuse for contact, a brush of a hand or something equally as subtle and I'd also keep eye contact.

Harry's voice was a soft inviting purr, "Yes. Eye contact can be an extremely seductive tool."

The fact Harry smoking eyes hadn't left hers wasn't lost on her and now, as her pulse rate soared, the denial that this was anything other than outrageous flirting was quickly crumbling.

"What then?" He prompted.

"then?" Ruth looked confused for a instant before realising she hadn't actually spoken for a few moments. "Right, well I'd encourage any advance you made, try to lure you. Maintain the physical contact, drop in suggestive remarks or ineuen-" She paused, her mind flashed back through the last 5minutes. Harry had closed the gap by positing him in front of her and then by closed it further by teasing her with the papers, the touch of his arm on her, the innuendo. Her thoughts translated straight from her head to her mouth. "Is this a trap for me or for you?"

The question surprised him a little but Harry's lips merely flickered with a grin before receding back to his smouldering gaze. Ignoring her question he replied. "What happens next Ruth?"

Ruth stood for a moment deciding between what on earth she _should _do, and what she_ wanted_ to do. After a moment she too sported the mischievous glint in her eyes. Deciding to call his bluff within the safety and excuse that he'd requested her to do so on a 'professional basis', she was filled with an empowering confidence.

****

Stepping closer her legs brushed his as he sat, still perked on his desk. He again arched his brow but remained silent as he watched in part surprise, part anticipation of her actions. Placing a hand on his shoulder she maintained the gap between them and forced Harry to recline backward as she very slowly lent closer. His free hand was forced to stretch out behind him to prevent him from collapsing back completely and the depth and sound of his breathing visibly deepened.

Knowing it was her, having _this_ effect on him sent chills up her spine._ She_ was in complete control and, able to forget her inhibitions, was loving it. Placing her check next to his she ensured her breath swept his neck and allowing her lips to brush his skin in the slightest of touches, a move rewarded by a low, murmured tone of satisfaction from Harry.

Unable to resist any longer and needing to merge her hot lips with his own Harry turned his head to face hers but to his eternal frustration found he was quickly met with the barrier of her finger. Slowly removing her finger, her hand fell to his chest and Ruth spoke in a teasing whisper. "you see, as my target I'd _have _to tease you, deny you what you wanted..." Her hand slipped up and off his chest around to the back of his neck, her fingers ploughing gently through his short golden hair causing Harry's eyes close as he lost himself in the sensation.

Her lips a hairs breadth from his. "leaving you... _just_ on the edge of satisfaction."

With a contented smile she removed the concealed papers from behind Harry's back and lifted herself away from him. Her retreat caused him to exhaled a staggered breath as a panged expression consumed his face.

Pleased with the application of her skills Ruth allowed herself to briefly admire Harry's, rarely seen, stunned state of shock. Despite the urge to throw in the towel and to now kiss him senseless, she was enjoying the power she seemed to wield over him in its denial.

Still sprayed across his dress, his arms propping him up, a flushed looking Harry was left very flustered. He watched her turn and head for his door, a small but satisfied grin on her face. All his fantasies had suddenly seemed to of merge into one reality.

* * *

_..........please leave me a review for this chapter. :-]_

_mp x_


	2. Part 2

Continues straight on from part 1...

**Part 2**

Ruth turned out the door of his office, into an empty grid, a surge of adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart skipped quickly. Her cool demeanour wasnow beginning to be betrayed by the realisation of reality. An ear stretched grin dressed her features. _'Oh my God, I just did that... Christ, I was amazing!' _Her mind still spinning, she didn't hear Harry's approach and was only made aware of it when a firm hand gripping her arm sharply twirled her around. The momentum threw her off kilter and reaching out to get her balance she found her arms wrapped round his broad shoulders.

His eyes held a thousand words but none were spoken as his hands braced both her arms. Stepping her backwards, her path was blocked by the wall of his office, his body pressed against hers.

Stooping his head to her neck he paused a moment, an opportunity for objection perhaps but with none given, with Ruth held breathlessly in his arms, he began to sweep soft and delicate kisses up her neck towards her ear.

Ruth's eyes fluttered shut and with staggered breath the paper she'd won so proudly from Harry's possession, mere moments before, slipped carelessly from her hand and crashed lightly on the floor. The noise briefly broke Harry from his kisses, and, as he glimpsed to the floor to witness the carpet of white papers that surrounded them, it heartened him to continue his lingering assault along her jaw bone, stopping just short of her mouth. "Harry" she murmured, her mind swimming with bliss.

His nose, now brushing hers, both were savouring the journey as much as the destination. Drawing on every moment in one of the longest preludes to a first kiss as you could get.

Reading his words with her lips, he spoke in the low throaty tone "you know, you're not the only one who can tease."

His lips continued to torment hers in something that wasn't quite a kiss. A, by now, hypnotised Ruth murmured in response. "I guess not."

Harry's hands slipped to her waist before sliding round to the small of her back. The light but heady sent of Harry's cologne further enriched her overloaded senses and rendered any remaining restraint or self reserve she had yet clung onto useless. First to yield to the inevitable, Ruth ended her tantalized torment and pressed her lips firmly into his, any trace of rigidity melted from her muscles as she exhaled a sigh suppressed within the kiss.

A moment passed and a gap between their heads emerged. With it, a glimmer of embarrassment on Ruth part, smiling, she turned her head away from his. Guiding her attention back to him he used his hand to gently cradle her cheek. Both wore soft grins and on their eyes meeting they both expressed a brief chuckle of relief before Harry gently replaced his lips on hers in a gentle, delicate kiss.

The rate and depth of each other's breathing conveyed a sense of relief but as her fingers fiddled loosely with the lapel of his jacket, an expression of angst grew slowly over her face.

"What's wrong?" he dared to ask, fearful to break the silence.

She looked aside and a flicker of insecurity danced through his mind. "You er- didn't like that? The kiss I erm…" He asked the question awkwardly and trailed off. It seemed a ridiculous question but it also seemed an age since he'd had any sort of physical romance and on her sudden stumble of courage he wondered if it was due to some disappointment.

"What? No! That was...was good, really really good." she too trailed off.

The fire of his confidence now thoroughly stoked and burning bright Harry would have been unable to prevent himself claiming another kiss had it not been for what seemed like grief, still captured in her eyes, her attention drifting off on some other matter her mind seemed so focused on.

His hands resting on her waist he lent close to her ear, his soft tone and gentle touch aimed to reassure. "What's wrong Ruth, tell me."

"I'm-" She stumbled.

"Yes?" he urged gently.

"I'm sorry- I am _so _sorry."

His nerves first jumped, his heart pounded but this feeling lasted a mere moment. His face reclined, he looked at her and her eyes conveyed an explanation behind the words. This wasn't an advanced apology, she wasn't about to turn and leave or blow him off, but an apology in retrospect, for the missed opportunities, the time they'd lost together and for any hurt she caused.

His arms stretched round her and pulled her into a close embrace, one she willingly accepted.

His mouth nestled to her ear. "no apologies... and no more regrets, not now."

A comfortable silence passed till Ruth posed her question, still wrapped in the arms of Harry.

"what will we do?"

Ruth of course meant in respect that they clearly were no longer simply friends but after a moment to consider his response Harry chose to give an answer to an easier question. "eat?"

"eat?" Ruth retracted her head and looked to him with surprise, to say he'd kill the moment wasn't quite true but his answer had caught her off guard.

"Dinner... have dinner with me." His face alight with an angelic pose.

Taken back Ruth almost broke into laughter "that's erm, not exactly what I meant."

He ran his thumb delicately down over her check before replacing his hand back to her waist. "I know, but we could discuss the 'what we will do' question over dinner, together."

She blushed at the gesture and smiling, replied teasingly. "suppose you've already booked the table?"

He chuckled. " not quite, but I could cook."

With a playful frown. "cook? You?" she again, sounded a little surprised. _Surely also being gifted with culinary skills was asking too much to ask of the Gods?_

"Yes" he replied defensively before breaking to a laugh. "Well OK, I char things to varying degrees of edibleness."

Reassured this wasn't all a cruel dream, that he was in fact human, her laughter died and she replied warmly. "I'd love to, have dinner, together."

Harry glowed and she allowed a short pause before adding. "I'll er, have to get my coat though."

"ah, right" it was his turn to blush, as it was with a smile he realised he was still pining her closely between himself and the wall. Backing up and freeing her from the wall his hands remained in place around her waist, reluctant for the moment to end.

Ruth moistened her lips, "I'll er... let you pick up the papers then..." whispering to his ear "...seeing as you made me drop them." Ruth beamed playfully, her confidence once more running high.

Harry's mind flashed back to that moment the papers fell and deciding to seize the moment to replay it, kissed her gently on the lips before repeating the line of slow tender kisses, this time downwards on the opposite side towards her collar bone, murmuring his agreement before releasing her.

Dazed, her legs wilted of their strength, she only just managed to grab her coat and bag from her chair without the need to rest. Papers now restored to a neat pile on her desk, Harry's arm keenly guided her towards the pods.

The hiss of the pods as it encircled its occupants was accompanied by Harry's vocal reflection "You know, I'm not quite sure what that training has unleashed in you."

She bit the corner of her lip "does that scare you?" she half teased.

"only in a good way" he retorted.

She paused. "You er... know you're failing this counter honey-trap test?"

"spectacularly." He winked, adding in a quieter voice. "but you're rather a challenge to resist."

The pods opened and a warmth rose up within her and filtered out into her checks, he was her best friend and she loved him and what's more it seemed he loved her. Walking towards the exit they appeared innocent colleagues but their inward thoughts held such promise and passion, eagerly awaiting the next opportunity they could taste the lips of the other and both now relished the potential that the privacy of Harry's car seemed to hold that very opportunity.

_-fini-_

**

* * *

**

**That's al folks! **

**...Thanks for reading and if this has left a smile on ****your face please give me one back with even the briefest of reviews :) **

** x-mp-x**


End file.
